


We Can Get You Through This

by DBR_Augary



Series: Albus Severus Potter Angst [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus Severus Potter Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Brotherly Love, Depressed Albus Severus Potter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Ginny Weasley Tries, Harry Potter is a bad parent, Hurt Albus Severus Potter, James Sirius Potter is a Good Sibling, Lily Luna Potter Not-So Much, Neglect, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBR_Augary/pseuds/DBR_Augary
Summary: Albus was taking too long in the bathroom. James doesn’t want to know how things would have gone if he didn’t storm in.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter
Series: Albus Severus Potter Angst [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968253
Kudos: 72





	We Can Get You Through This

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: References to bad parenting, neglect and attempted suicide.

James didn’t want to think about how terribly things could have gone if he didn’t walk in. He didn’t want to think about how someone could be in so much pain they would even try. But he couldn’t ignore his brother standing in front of him shaking. He couldn’t ignore the rectangle of metal on the floor. He couldn’t ignore how tightly his brother pressed his arms to his chest in an attempt to conceal what he had been doing. He couldn’t ignore the blood stain on his brothers shirt. He couldn’t ignore the blood on the floor. He couldn’t ignore the look on his brothers face. He couldn’t ignore what was so obviously payed out in front of him. 

“Why...?” Was all James could manage through the lump forming in his throat.

Albus shook his head, “N-Nothing’s g-g-going in h-here,” Albus stuttered.

”That’s a like,” James heard his voice crack, “and we both know it.”

James quickly walked over to his brother and pulled his arms away from his chest. He really couldn’t ignore this. The red lines going down his forearms. The blood still spilling out. The blood already there. But that’s not what scared James. What scared him was the direction they went in. The lines went from wrist to near his elbow pit. Going that way is what people do when they’re killing themselves. And James knew Albus knew it would kill him.

James shook his head and began to cry silently. He took the wet cloth from the sink and wrapped it tightly around each arm. It would have to do until he found the bandages, rubbing alcohol and blood rejuvenating potions. Albus was still shaking as James searches. And once he found the three item he pulled Albus to sit on the ground next to him.

He could see Albus was getting pale, he could see him swaying, he could tell he was losing consciousness. But he wasn’t going to let his brother die. So he worked quickly. Bandaging him up before forcing him to take the potion. They kept them because Harry’s job was especially dangerous. And James never thought he’d be glad about that.

Colour began to return to Albus’ skin and he seemed less likely to pass out. He did however, burst into tears and use James for support. James and Albus had never been particularly close, not even as little kids, but they had always cared about each other. So James let Albus cry into his shirt. It needed to be washed anyway.

”Why?” James asked once he composed himself slightly.

Albus shook his head, “You wouldn’t understand.”

James hugged his brother tightly at that, “I can listen.”

It took a moment before Albus said anything, “I don’t want to live like this anymore...”

”Care to explain?” James asked, “I can’t help if you don’t tell me.”

Albus sighed before sitting up, “It’s everything...” He trailed off before returning, “Mum and Dad, you and Lily, the kids at school. Everyone just looks at me like I’m broken.”

”Albus - “

”And I can tell you I am not broken,” James watches tears stream down his brothers face, “I was for a little while, but everything escalated and no one seems to know what’s actually broken in me.”

”Albus - “

”I’m no longer broken,” Qlbus took a deep breath before choking down a sob, “I am shattered. The pieces are too small to pick up without getting hurt. I can’t be fixed James. I can’t be fixed. I can’t be fixed! I can’t be fucking fixed and I hate it!”

”Albus,” James finally managed, “No one is broken. You don’t need to be fixed.”

”But I do,” Albus hugged his knees, “There’s so much wrong with me... I’m the one that can’t play quidditch. I’m the one that can’t do magic well. I’m the one with a friend people disapprove of. I’m the one in Slytherin. I’m the one that everybody hates! I’m that disappointment! And everybody knows it!”

”You aren’t a disappointment - “

”Am I not?” Albus looked at James, “You heard what people say. You read the Daily Prophet. You see the fights Dad and I get into. I’ve lost count of how many times he’s said he’s proud of you and Lily. But I don’t think he’s said it to me once.”

James didn’t know what to say to that. It couldn’t be true. Of course Harry had told Albus he was proud of him. He couldn’t think of what for but he was absolutely positive.

”You know,” Albus started, “Lily still can’t look me in the eyes. She stopped after she found out I was in Slytherin. And Mum, she’s always off at Quidditch games taking notes for work. You’re constantly harassing me. I jut feel like this whole family hates me.”

James shook his head as he began to cry, “Albus, I understand you’re upset - “

”No! You don’t understand!” Albus shot back and stood up, “You can’t understand! I’m not upset, James! I would give anything to feel sad about all of this! Anything! But I feel, nothing! I’m empty! Hollow! Inside there’s just a dark pit of hurt and frustration that I can tell is there but I don’t feel!”

James was taken aback. He thought that’s what depression was. A constant feeling of sadness.

”People think pain and sadness are the worst emotions. They are nothing, compared to emptiness! I can’t be bothered to eat! I can’t be bothered to do my work! I just can’t be bothered anymore because I know my life is pointless! The only reason I’ve hung on so long is Scorpius. But I’ve learnt that you can’t just live life to please others. Sometimes you’ve gotta come first.”

”Albus,” James stood up, “When people say that they aren’t talking about suicide. Just, please don’t do this. We can get you to speak to a Mind Healer - “

”I thought you said I don’t need to be fixed?” Albus crosses his arms.

”What?”

”If I don’t need to be fixed, why do I need to see a Healer?”

”Because this is a serious issue - “

”So I do have issues?”

”That’s not what I’m saying! Depression is something that can be helped.”

”I’m not depressed.”

”You just tried to take your own life!”

”Because I don’t want to be alive! That doesn’t mean I am depressed!”

”Albus, Mum and Dad can get you the help you need - “

”You can’t tell them about this!” Albus exclaimed.

”They’re our parents. They deserve to know.”

”They worm help. They don’t care about me!”

”of course they do.”

”Well they have a funny way of showing it. Mum tried, I can see that but Dad just can’t understand that I don’t share his interests. That I’m not perfect. That I’m not you...”

James shook his head again, “I’m not perfect. No one is. You know how hard I try to be perfect? So hard. But I can’t be perfect because there is no such thing. Albus, you don’t need to be me. You’re wonderful the way you are.”

”Then why don’t I feel wonderful?” Albus’ walls were starting to come down again.

”Because the kids at school, they tell you that you aren’t,” James brought Albus into a hug, “But they have no right to judge you. Because they don’t know you.”

Albus gripped James’ shirt tightly.

”They don’t know how great you can be,” James patted his brothers head, “So fuck them. Fuck them all. And prove them wrong. You can’t leave because you’ve still got so many people to prove wrong.”

”I do like proving people wrong...” Albus trailed off earning a chuckle from James, making him also chuckle.

”I know this won’t go away just because I’ve said all this,” James admitted, “I know it’s not that simple. But I hope it’s helped.”

Albus nodded. That brought the two closer. They told their parents and the entire Potter family panicked. James was thanked first helping him, but it only served to make James feel guilty. Albus started to get better. And by the time he finished at Hogwarts, his life was back on track.


End file.
